Facemasked
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: "What happened? Who is it? Who got hurt? Where are the paramedics?" the crowd murmured with worried expressions  A student from Ouran Academy suddenly collapses on the football field.   HikaxKao brotherly concern moment
1. Facemasked

**A/N: Well this is actually a true story that happened today at my brother's football game that pissed off everyone in the crowd. This is dedicated to someone but I'll tell you that at the end of this.**

**Ya know… I thought that Kaoru made an awesome basketball star but… Hikaru seems to have too much energy and has enough of a temper in him to make the perfect football player, no? We'll see…**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

"It's sooo hot!" Hunny whined resting his head on Haruhi's shoulder who immediately shrugged it off. He gave her a hurt look. "Hey…!"

"It's too hot for you to be laying all over me, Hunny sempai. We came to watch Hiakru." She said rolling her eyes. "Just watch the game."

He groaned and stood up. He climbed up the bleachers to a group of girls at the top. "Can I sit with you ladies?" he asked sweetly.

They squealed excited. "Sure Hunny!"

Tamaki sighed and scanned the field. "Kaoru what's his number?"

Kaoru glanced up before looking back at the field. "Eight. He's on offense. They're playing defense right now." He smiled when he finally spotted his brother. "Right there." He pointed towards a group of black and white jerseys.

The referee blew his whistle and the group looked up before nodding and slipping their helmets on and jogging out to the field.

The ball was snapped.

Green and gold, black and white, all four colors mashed together as the ball spiraled through the air. About five pairs of arms reached up to grab it but only one pair succeeded. It was a black and white jersey, too.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats as the player sprinted down the field scoring a touchdown. Everyone stood and cheered at the top of their lungs.

Ouran was ahead: fifteen to nine.

**X~*~X**

It was the third quarter, and Ouran was leading twenty-one to nine with eight and a half minutes left in that quarter. (A/N: I remember things too well… that was actually the exact time, and score when this happened.) The ball was snapped, fumbled, and regained as the game traveled down the field. Suddenly everything stopped and the referee blew his whistle to signal everyone to freeze. The timer was paused and coaches ran out to the field. Cheerleader gasped as they turned around to see what had happened. The crowd stood up on the bleachers to see over everyone.

"What happened? Who is it? Who got hurt? Where are the paramedics?" the crowed murmured as they tried frantically to see over the coaches huddled around a form on the field. "It's a kid from Ouran."

The Host Club jumped up at this. "Who is it?" Tamaki asked propping himself on Kaoru and Kyoya's shoulders.

"Get a stretcher!" the coaches yelled as two of the players ran off waving their arms frantically as they reached the edge of the field.

"Hey! Get out here!" they yelled not exactly in sync.

Kaoru gasped. "Oh my god that's Hikaru!" he yelled. He quickly shoved his way to the edge of the bleachers where he jumped over the cement wall that separated him from the playing field. He ran over to the group. "What happened?"

"Kaoru…!" five voices called behind him accompanied by multiple sets of feet jumping down from the bleachers and across the field.

"What happened to Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled staring down at his brother. "Why is he hurt? What happened?"

"He was face masked* in the back and he fell back on his knees. We're not sure if he broke any bones from the fall. He'll be lucky if he didn't." The coach said sighing.

Kyoya nodded and stepped around them. He quickly unsnapped the chin guard and slipped the helmet off of the redhead. "Hikaru… can you hear me?"

Hikaru groaned. "Loud and clear, Shadow King." He choked out.

The shadow king smiled slightly. "Are you injured?"

"Would you call lying here out of breath injured?" He opened his eyes slightly.

The paramedics finally (after five minutes) walked over, one blonde, the other raven haired. "What happened?" they asked standing around him.

"I got face masked." Hikaru answered lifting one arm to throw over his face.

"Are you I any pain, kid?" The blonde asked coking her head to the side.

"Not a kid… my lungs burn because the guy hit me in the back and knocked the breath out of me. My back hurts where he hit me. Nothing other than that." He answered coughing again.

"You want me to get a stretcher?" she asked the raven haired girl.

"Yeah."

She nodded and walked off as slow as humanly possible.

"Could she be any slower?" Kyoya asked himself as he watched her.

"You think you can stand?" the raven haired girl asked bending down next to him.

"Yeah I guess. Kaoru, help me up." He said looking at his brother.

Kaoru helped Hikaru sit up and then crouched down next to him so his brother could toss and arm over him shoulder and hoist himself up. He balanced all of his weight on his brother's shoulder until Kyoya helped the younger twin and wrapped Hikaru's other arm around his shoulder as well.

Hikaru took one step and nearly stumbled forward. He yelped and took that step back.

"You alright Hika-chan?" Hunny asked.

"No… my ankle hurts like hell!"

Kaoru and Kyoya _carried _him to the bench.

"Let me see." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. He slipped the redhead's shoes off and examined the swollen ankle.

"Oh how horrible! That must hurt Hika-chan!" Hunny said hugging the plushie bunny to his chest. "Does Hika-chan want a hug?" he sat down next to him.

Kaoru sighed and helped his brother take the jersey off and then the shoulder pads until he was left in an undershirt and black game pants. "You had me worried sick!" he murmured wrapping his arms around his brother's neck.

Hunny laughed and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist.

"Sorry Kao." He smiled.

The blonde paramedic finally came back with the stretcher and once again took her own precious time to walk over there. "You alright now kid?" she asked placing the orange backboard on the ground.

"Yeah… I guess." He shrugged as Kaoru helped him stand up.

"Break your ankle?"

"It would appear so." Kyoya answered looking at her. "May I ask what your name is?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alice." She answered smiling. "Alice Cooper."

"Alice Cooper." He mumbled writing the name down in his black note book.

Hikaru flopped himself down on the stretcher and shut his eyes.

"Feeling light headed?" She asked strapping him down.

"No." he deadpanned.

"Oh." She shrugged and her and the raven haired girl raised the stretcher back to its original level and cragged him off of the field. On the way down the track they hit every bump they could.

Kaoru followed them close behind. "Ya know you could be a little more careful." He said crossing his arms over his shoulders.

The raven haired girl glared at him. "Don't tell us how to do our jobs!"

"Do you even know who you're dealing with?" Kaoru asked irritated. "That's Kaoru _Hitachiin_!" he lied easily.

"_Oh_." Bothe girls gave each other a worried look and were a little more careful as they loaded him in the back of the ambulance. "Alright kid we're gonna get that ankle checked out 'kay?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm six." He snapped back growling.

Kaoru bit back a snicker as he climbed into the truck with them. "Calm down Kao."

"Calm down Kao." He mouthed back.

**X~*~X**

"What color do you want your cast to be?" the doctor asked smiling.

"Pink." Hikaru answered plainly.

"Alright. Pink it is." He said getting to work on wrapping the older twin's foot in cotton tightly to keep the bone in place and then a think piece of cloth over that. Next he soaked a wrap of a neon pink material. "We're going to give you a fiberglass cast. These are sturdier and more comfortable but you will have to wear it for just a bit longer." He said wrapping the pink fiberglass around the redhead's ankle.

"Cool…" He mumbled watching in interest as the doctor expertly wrapped the material around his leg.

"Alright you're all set. You wanna practice on a set of crutches?" he asked handing them to him.

Hikaru nodded and limped out into the hallway with him.

"Okay so swing your weight and balance yourself on your good foot. It's really easy once you get the hang of it. See if you can make it all the way down the hall." He instructed.

Hikaru nodded and did as he was told maneuvering down the hall and back. "You're right. It is simple." He smiled.

"Good. I think your brother and your friends are waiting for you. You can be discharged anytime today. I'll write you a prescription for painkillers and you'll be all set." The doctor answered.

"Awesome."

**X~*~X**

"Omigod! Hikaru can I sign your cast?" A girl with brunette hair asked when he and Kaoru walked into the high school the next day.

"Why not?" he asked giving her an award winning smile.

"Attention. Attention. Attention." Kaoru mumbled laughing. "You'll have even more customers now…"

"Yeah… looks like it huh?"

**X~*~X**

**A/N: Alrighty. So as I said this is a true event that happened today (10/9/10).**

***Face masked: it means when a person is hit with the faceguard of a football helmet. (I've face masked before. It really hurts!)**

**I wanted to dedicate this to an eight year old on the opposing team today whose name is Mikey. He was the actual kid faced masked!**

**Oh if you guys think that there should be more chapters then tell me. I was thinking of that as a possibility and it would be a bunch of incidents loosely connected like this. If you want another chapter please tell me and give me a plot as to what happens in that chapter 'kay? 'Kay!**

**Review please!**

**~TiLl DeAtH dO wE pArT~**

— **MSC**


	2. Jackknifed

**A/N: Well! Since it is my lovely (sadly only two days) Fall Break, me and my twin sister and mothre (I spelled that wrong on purpose) went shopping today and while listening to my playlist (on my iPod) of Bon Jovi and Aerosmith and Def Leppard (And more that I am too lazy to list) , This actually happened! We were freaking out 'cos it happened like three cars away from us! **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**I will dedicate this one to another person at the end of this chapter!**

**X~*~X**

"What are we doing today? It's already the last day to be here in Boston." Tamaki mumbled tapping his cheek thoughtfully. "Haruhi! What do you think we should do, hmm?"

The girl gave him a look that said, 'What the hell do you want me to say?' and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, sempai."

"Helpful." Kaoru mumbled sighing and stretching out on the couch he and Hikaru were occupying.

"We could walk around down town and see what we can find." Hunny said smiling and stabbing at a piece of cake.

"Sure, why not?" They all echoed shrugging and standing up.

"Who's driving?" Tamaki asked stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Better question: who _can_ drive?" Haruhi asked.

Two hands shot up into the air: Kaoru and Tamaki.

"Kaoru drives." They all deadpanned as the younger twin grabbed the keys victoriously.

They all walked out to the black Hummer h2 and Kaoru hopped into the driver's seat. "Damn guys! I've never driven a school bus before!" he yelled looking behind him at the others who were situating themselves. "Ready?"

Haruhi gave him an uneasy look. "Should we be scared?"

He laughed. "Probably." He smiled and cranked the engine before easily pulling out of the parking lot of the hotel they were staying at in Hartford, Connecticut. "I say we go to New York City to do some last minute shopping." He nodded to himself. "We can stop other places on the way if you guys want. If not then it's a two and a half hour drive."

They nodded in agreement.

**X~*~X**

It wasn't too long before they reached their destination.

The twins glanced at each other and grinned. "Expensive…" they glanced at Haruhi, who was _not_ paying attention and back at each other. "Expensive dresses… perfect." Both guided the group down the streets while trying to keep up with everyone especially Hunny and Tamaki.

"Can we get cake too?" Hunny asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Kyoya sighed and looked at the Hitachiins. "You've been here before?"

"All the time." Kaoru said nodding.

"Our mom has plenty of meetings here and Paris too. Sometimes when we are lucky she'll take us along." Hikaru added.

They looked over their shoulders to the others in the group. "We are her dress up dolls after all." They rolled their eyes and shoved through the door of a random store.

Haruhi looked around the boutique they had just stepped into and blinked. "Wow…" she walked up to a rack of clothes that had a neon sign above it that said 'HALF OFF!' on it. She was suddenly jerked away.

"Don't even think about it, Fujioka." Kaoru scolded.

"We're paying, and we're not getting you crappy cheap clothes either." Hikaru finished dragging her off to another section of the store.

"Hello… um do you need any help finding anything?" A young girl asked as she walked up to the group. She wrapped a measuring tape around her neck. As soon as she said it she noticed who she was talking to. "The Hitachiin boys! Is your mom here for another meeting?"

"No we came here with our friends for vacation."

"Oh… well if you need anything just tell me okay?"

"Got it."

Hunny smiled. "Who was she?" he hugged the pink bunny to his chest.

"I… don't really know." Hikaru said shrugging. "Whatever, apparently she knows us…"

**X~*~X**

Tamaki was allowed to drive them home after hours of walking around the big city of New York. "Where are we eating?" he asked pulling into traffic.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know… I guess we could look around and see what we can find."

"Good idea."

Thirty minutes passed and he sighed. "Can we just go back and get some room service?" he glanced in the rearview mirror at the others who nodded. "Good. It'll be easier and I'm tired."

He pulled onto the interstate and fell in line behind the many small mustangs and chargers and vipers and Fords and Mercedes. (A/N: notice how I went from type of car to brand of car? Yeah I know I did that. I'm trying to shorten my list a little. I'm not saying that I think a Ford is one car nor a Mercedes.)

About half way down the interstate, Tamaki suddenly drove off of the road and into the meridian. He stopped in the middle of the small gap between both roads.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Haruhi yelled leaning over the seat.

He looked over the dash board and at the cars travelling in the opposite direction. "I noticed a small Italian restaurant that I've been to before and I thought that it would be a perfect place to eat at but I missed the exit." He answered eyeing a gap in the traffic. (A/N: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!)

"What are you insane? You could get us _killed_ with this stunt!" Koaru yelled gaping at the blonde. "Are you an idiot?"

Tamaki sighed and shook his head. "No. I know what I'm doing." He answered calmly. He looked behind him before back at the traffic. "Ready?"

"NO!" they yelled at the same time he yelled, "Good!" and stepped on the gas until he was in the flow of traffic.

"Holy shi—" The exclamation was cut off.

Behind them tires screeched and every head in the black car whipped around to see a gravel truck trying to keep itself straight on the road.

The truck jackknifed* and swerved over to the grass before steadying itself and getting back on the road. As the truck skid around like it was driving on ice, it happened to hit the back of the Hummer. Tamaki let out a string of curses and slammed down on the brakes.

"You idiot!" Kyoya yelled as both vehicles stopped. "Do you see what happenes when you do things like this?" He sighed and turned around to everyone in the backseat. "Everyone alright?"

"Fine." Haruhi mumbled glaring at the blonde driver.

"It's all good!" Hikaru said.

"I'm okay." Hunny said smiling.

"Yeah." Mori deadpanned.

Kaoru hissed and held his arm to his chest, "No." he squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth in pain.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked as Hikaru unbuckled and stepped out of the black vehicle.

He walked around and opened his brother's door. "Kaoru… let me see." He said calmly even though his hands were shaking from what had just happened. He examined his brother's arm. "The window must've busted and stuck in your skin when the truck hit us." He said pulling a rather long shard of glass out of his brother's pale arm. "This is Tamaki's fault."

"Hey!"

Hikaru's head snapped up to give the driver the deadliest glare blonde had ever seen. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes before looking back down and continued to remove pieces of glass from Kaoru's bleeding arm. "Don't you dare say anything Tamaki." He growled out as he jerked a piece of glass a bit too hard.

"Ow!" Kaoru yelled kicking his older twin. "Damn."

"Hey! The hell were you thinking kid?" an unknown voice yelled from behind the teens.

Tamaki stepped out of the car and smiled. "I'm sorry… I—"

Kyoya walked up to the man and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "We _are_ terribly sorry… Tamaki is an idiot." He sighed and walked over to the truck behind them.

"Yeah well my truck's not gonna fix itself!" he yelled back at the same time he flipped Tamaki off. He huffed and followed the raven haired boy over to his truck.

He produced a small black notebook from his back pocket and wrote down a number. "I'm sure this will cover the damage?" he asked passing the paper over to him.

The man's eyes grew wide. "Damn. That sure as hell will." He answered nodding.

"Good." He gave the check to him and walked off to his group.

Kaoru winced as another huge piece of glass was pulled from his skin. "Ow! Damn it Hikaru!" he yelled eyes watering. "Just stop!"

Hikaru sighed and took his tank top off to wrap around his brother's arm. "I was done anyways." He mumbled. "This'll need stitches."

"Sucks."

**X~*~X**

**Back at Ouran…**

"Kaoru what happened?" was the question of the day at the Host Club.

The younger twin smiled at Tamaki. "It was all his fault." He said laughing quietly to himself as Tamaki's most frequent customer's started to yell at the blonde and slap him multiple times across the face.

The redhead situated himself comfortably next to Hikaru who through and arm over the back of the couch.

"He so deserves that."

**X~*~X**

**A/N: so… yeah that would be chapter two.**

**This is dedicated to the gravel truck driver that was cut off on the interstate! I bet he was freaking out… He wasn't hurt though! I know that much.**

***Jackknifed- it means that the trailer twists to a ninety degree angle from the truck itself.**

**Well… this is a very interesting fall break so far ha!**

**Again if you want more chapters tell me and give me a plot. These are all loosely connected incedents like this and the chapter before.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns…?**

**Review!**

**~*TiLl DeAtH dO wE pArT*~**

**MSC**


End file.
